Light Out of Darkness
by SaiyanLegendMananga
Summary: (Mostly DragonBall Z Centered.) The prophesy of the Saiyan Legend of Mananga. The Legend is also the Saiyans' highest disgrace.
1. The Arrival

This is my first story so the Action may be a bit slow at the beginning.

Disclaimer: Any character from ANY anime, movie, book, or video game is not mine and belong to their respective owners.

In the Dragon ball Universe:

The Planet Destroyers, led by King Cold, dispatched the best of their Saiyan Army with King Cold himself to lead

them intobattle. They were headed towards a mid-sized planet with a rainbow colored atmosphere. There was red, orange,

yellow,green, blue, purple, white, and black. This planet was called Starania. The Planet Destroyers' nine ships landed in the

blue portion of Starania's atmosphere. The doors opened and the Saiyan warriors descended to the ground.

Sorry for the shortness, but this IS my first ever story.


	2. First Encounter

This Chapter is a bit longer and the start of the action, though it is all still background info. Enjoy!

When the Saiyans landed, they got ambushed by Staranian warriors. But King Cold was expecting this, so the Saiyans knew what to do. He had almost the most data on the Blue Sector of Starania except for the White Sector, which is the capital and where one of their strongest Attack Squads are permanently stationed. As the Staranian Forces rushed forward, the Saiyans flew up and fired their energy attacks down on the Staranians, killing some and enraging others.

The Staranians then switched to an unknown attack formation. "Ice team attack now!" Shouts the General in light blue armor, "Deep Freeze!" "It's your turn water team!" Yells the General in navy blue armor, "Tidal Wave!"

The Saiyans took the hit and a third of them drowned, and half of what was left were frozen in place. This gave the Saiyans one third of their original fighting force. The Staranian Generals shout together, "Time for Guardian Beasts!"

Because of the Blue Sector's atmospherical qualities, the people who live there are bestowed with the powers of water and ice. And their Guardian Beasts reflect that, as the generals being a whale and a polar bear (Most Staranians transform into their Guardian Beasts when they call upon them). Each of the different sectors have a different elemental. See if you can figure them out from now on (I likely won't tell you). The six true elements ARE included; one of which is water.

"Now, let's wipe them out!" a walrus shouts, as he attacks a frozen Saiyan with his tusks.

"Don't just stand there and let them annihilate you!" Shouts a voice from the sky.

"Alright!" Shouts Bardock, the Saiyan General, "Now the tide will turn."


	3. Saiyans' Guardian Beasts?

"Welcome to the battle, my King" says Bardock as King Cold lands.   
"What happened here?" asks King Cold as he surveys the scene. "How could you let this happen to your own army? I command you use your own created technique1 to transform into your ape forms now. I will back you up with my energy techniques."  
"Aye Aye Sir." Shouts Bardock "Saiyans, stand back. Full Moon Blast!" At this a little whitish-blue ball floats up into the atmosphere. When the ball reaches a certain height, the Saiyans, including the ones that were frozen, get this blank stare. Then suddenly all the ice shatters around the Saiyans, and they grow fur and increase in size.

" I didn't know Saiyans had Guardian Beasts!" shouts the polar bear, " But why are they all the same? And how do they still have their clothes on?"

"Now you will pay," says King Cold, "My Saiyan brutes will take care of you" 'And maybe even more,' He thought, 'They may take more than just the Blue Sector.' Then he shouts, "Death Beam"2 and fires it straight at the polar bear.

The polar bear being a large animal, tried to dodge, but there was no room due to the random energy shots from the rampaging Saiyan apes that destroyed all the ice around him so he had nowhere to go.

The attack hit the polar bear head on and a cloud rose up and the water turned red as an energy shot from an ape also hit the whale.

Upon seeing this, the army of the Blue Sector gave up, and King Cold accepted and got them into a group to talk to them. Then, he flew up into the air and finished them off with one last attack. "Killer Ball!2"

However, the brutish apes were not finished and by the time they transformed back they were well into the Yellow Sector and got into a confrontation with the Yellow Sector army.

1. Vegeta uses this on Earth against Goku

2. I used Frieza's attacks from Budokai for King Cold


	4. A Shocking Battle

So far everybody I named specifically, I do not own, but there is a character in this chapter that is mine from creation and usage. It happens to be Major Voltage.

With half of their forces destroyed and the highest rank left a major, the Yellow Sector's forces began to really wonder if they would survive this battle. Now that the Saiyans had detransformed from their "Guardian Beasts", they might actually have a chance now.  
The Major, wearing black armor with yellow jagged stripes on his armor, and yellow hair, sent his team to circle the Saiyans the best they could. He, however, stayed back. His troops, using their speed were able to encircle the Saiyan army. "Surrounding Voltage!" Shouts the Lieutenant and electricity jumps from person to person around the circle. Then, Major Voltage jumps over the Saiyans and fires his attack down "Super Shock Wave!" and hits the Saiyans, but only kills a couple. Then, the Saiyans fire their own energy attacks and they bounce off the ring of electricity, back at them, and killed half of them.

King Cold sees this and is disappointed in the Saiyans, but he sees that their attacks actually weakened the Staranian forces. He communicates with Bardock through the scouter to get his Saiyans out of the ring

Upon hearing this, the Saiyan general says, "You heard him Saiyans. Fall in! Let's get out of this ring." They fly up to where King Cold is. King Cold then says to Bardock, "Follow me, but just you. We are going to use our energy attacks." "But Sir, our energy attacks didn't do anything to them last time," Bardock says. King Cold replies, "It weakened them, it just didn't appear so." "I'm sorry, my king," says Bardock, "for not being observant and using the scouter." They land in the middle of the ring and King Cold fires "Death Beam!", and Bardock fires his "Energy Blaster Beam!1" Then immediately they fly out of the ring.

The energy attacks bounce around in the ring o electricity and one by one the Staranians lose strength and fall. Major Voltage is watching this, but he can't do anything about it. Then, he regretfully watches the last of his team fall.

King Cold enjoys the "light show" and started laughing manically, but then his scouter picked up a strong, non-Saiyan energy. He then investigates and finds the Staranian Commander.

Major Voltage realizes he has been found out. He gets into a high speed punching battle with King Cold, but the king was too strong. Major Voltage gets hit and gets knocked down to the ground. He hears someone shout "Death Beam!" and he gets hit. Then, everything just goes black.

1. I didn't know Bardock's energy attack, or if they ever named one for him, so I just made that one up.

Now review, and let me know out of the Saiyans and the Staranians, who you want to win and who you think are going to win.


	5. Purple Confusion

I am sorry. I have been very busy with school and VERY important Video Games

Jasin1- thank you I will use that from now on, though on Dragon Ball Z Sagas Bardock's attack is called Orb.

" Yes come and bring other reinforcements." says King Cold into the scouter. Then he shuts it off. "Sir!" Shouts Bardock as King Cold comes into his tent. King Cold was a little surprised at the respect this _Saiyan_ was showing him. King Cold replies, " I just put in a call for reinforcements, but you will have to Start the attack on the Purple Sector with the Saiyans you have left." "Sir, Yes, Sir!" came Bardock's reply.

The Next Day:  
As the Saiyans set off across the border line from the Yellow Sector to the Purple Sector, they got ambushed and it took out half of the remaining Saiyan Army.1 Then, Since they didn't have the element of surprise, the Staranians transformed into their Guardian Beasts.

A black widow crawls up to a rattlesnake and says "Nice Ambush! Now let's do a Double Fang Bite!" At that they lunge forward, but the Saiyans noticed them and they dodged the attack.

Bardock's scouter picked up an incoming enemy, so he sidestepped and fired "Blitz Cannon!"

The Black Widow shouts "No! How did they know we were here!"

The Saiyan second in command, Nappa walks over and finds the black widow and rattle snake and asks " Fried snake or spider anyone?"

After Seeing this, the General of the Purple Sector orders a tactical retreat. Once far enough away, the King Cobra says, "We will form a line. Then, we will all rush forward and strike with our fangs." So they all rush forward, but the Saiyans are waiting. One by one the Staranians fall until only the General, the King Cobra is left as he flings himself into the air. Nappa fires his "Break Cannon!", but the determination of the King cobra carries him to his victim and he sinks his fangs in and dies.

"No!" shouts Nappa, " He got Bardock!" Nappa carries Bardock back to the camp and sets him down in the medical tent. When Nappa walks outside, he sees a ship coming through the atmosphere.

1. Because of the dark colored purple air, they couldn't see into the Purple Sector, but the Staranians could see because they lived there and were used to it.

2. All Staranian Guardian Beasts, regardless of what they are, are at least half human size.


	6. The Heart of a Tiger

Jasin1- (Not bad, but are the guardian beasts like midgets or something?) If you read it correctly it says AT-LEAST half human size. The Polar bear in Chaps. 2&3 was probably like 2-4 times human size.

And now the chapter:

With his blurry vision, Bardock sits up. Then, his vision starts to clear and standing before him was Nappa. And Guldo? "Master Bardock, the Ginyu Force is here along with Master Frieza and Saiyan reinforcements," Nappa says.

"So I'm _Not_ seeing things," says Bardock glancing at Guldo again.  
"No, and thanks for the gratitude,_ MONKEY_," says Guldo, " This is what I get for saving a guys life."  
"What was that?" asks Bardock quickly  
"I drew the poison from your system," says Guldo, "I wanted to let you die, but I was ordered to draw the poison out by King Cold Himself. Now move soldier, we have a planet to conquer"  
"Sir, yes, sir" shouts Bardock as he walks out of the tent and meets a shout from his Saiyan army, "Welcome back, sir!" which totally catches Bardock by surprise and rejuvenates his fighting spirit.

In Staranian Green Sector Command Center:  
"On the Saiyans' current path," says the Green Sector General, "We're next. I propose we get a defense force ready for them. I've called in some forces from the Red Sector, so if they want to attack us, just because we didn't join them, the least we can do is give them a _warm_ welcome." (Everyone laughs)

At Saiyan Camp:  
"Instead of continuing our current path and heading into the Green Sector, we will follow a different route and hit the Orange Sector," Says King Cold, "They won't be expecting that. We'll take the Orange Sector by surprise and teach them what not joining the Planet Destroyers really means."

In Orange Sector:  
"One, two, three…" counts one Orange Sector Child. She has orange hair with black stripes running down her hair. She is 10 years old. Her younger brother, nine years old, has brown hair. 'Tigra will never find me once I transform into my Guardian Beast.' he thinks and transforms into a Gila Monster. "Ten!" Tigra Shouts as she gets done counting and transforms into her Guardian Beast, a tiger. "I know you transformed into your Guardian Beast," she says, "and if you don't come out now, when I find you, I'm gonna eat you!" Then, she sees the Saiyan Army advancing in the distance. "Izzy!" Tigra shouts "Izzy, the Saiyans are coming! Stay hidden!" Never one to follow his sister's orders, Izzy comes out of hiding and returns to his normal form before he realizes that his sister was telling the truth.  
"Well what do we have here?" says Nappa as he picks Izzy up by the head, "I was wondering when we would find our first victim." and fires a direct Ki blast to Izzy's brain and his head explodes.  
Tigra, still in her tiger form, goes home and tells her family, Flash, her father from the White Sector, and her mother ,Felicia, native to the Orange Sector. Felicia says "Since I'm the slowest I'll hold them off. You two escape to the White Sector."  
"But mamma!" Tigra says.  
"Just Go!" Felicia says.

The Saiyans approach the Orange Sector Central Command Center. Then, they come across a group of Orange Sector soldiers, _Led by a woman? _"Let the Ginyu Force take care of them!" Shouts King Cold. At this, the Ginyu Force does their stupid little dance and strikes their pose. Burter and Jeice do their Super Speed Double Attack1, and take out all the Staranians except for the woman. "Let me handle her," Shouts Captain, "Milky Cannon!" She tries to dodge, but she runs into it instead and falls down dead.

At Staranian Green Sector Command Center:  
"Orange to Green," a voice comes over the com link, "Orange Sector has fell, repeat, Orange Sector has…." And all they heard was static.

1. They do this against Goku on Namek

--Now that you've read this far, what do you think what elemental each color stands for? Review Please.


	7. The Honor of Wind

-1

Chapter 7: The Honor of Wind.

Staranian Green Sector Command Center:

"We're sorry General Gust, but Orange Sector borders Red Sector as well as Green Sector, so we need to go defend Red Sector from the Saiyan Filth."

At Saiyan Camp in Orange Sector:

"I understand that you Saiyans get stronger every time you fight, win or lose.1" Says King Cold.

"That is Correct, Sir," Replies Bardock.

"Then you take three-fifths of your Saiyan Army and hit the Green Sector. I'll take Frieza, The Ginyu Force, and the Other two-fifths of the Saiyans to the Red Sector. Meet us there when you are done." Instructs King Cold.

Nappa, who was beside Bardock the whole time speaks up, "Permission to Stay with Bardock, Sir"

"Permission Granted," Replies King Cold, "For you are his second in command, but I want the third in command"

"Thank you Sir" Shouts Nappa.

In Staranian Red Sector:

"Rig the Volcanoes to blow!" The Commander Shouts.

"Aye, Aye Captain Ardor" The Solders Shout.

"Also get ready for the the ultimate fire technique." Says Captain Ardor

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Shouts his team.

In Green Sector:

Bardock marches his team forward and all of a sudden a tornado comes out of nowhere. The Saiyans have to take to the air to avoid it. Then a Warrior dressed in green colored armor with golden trim walks out followed by what appears to be an army. The Armored Warrior then says "You have to watch out for those things in Green Sector, its kind of a hazardous place to live. They are a common occurrence around here. Now, that said, lets get down to business. I don't want to fight, but you aren't going to take Green Sector without one. Now what is it going to be."

1.Vegeta talks about this on Namek against Zarbon.


	8. Chain of Command

-1Sorry for the space between my updates in the past, but I hope to update about once a week now. I plan to post on Sundays, but depending on where you live, and what time I post, it may not appear until Monday.

Chapter 8: The Chain of Command.

In Staranian Red Sector:

King Cold and His youngest son, Frieza, enters a barren desert wasteland surrounded by Volcanoes with the Ginyu Force and his portion of the Saiyan Army.

"They've entered the "Death Zone", Captain." reports one of the Red Sector

Soldiers. "Blast em!" Shouts Captain Ardor. Then he starts laughing manically as the Volcanoes are erupting in the Background.

In Staranian White Sector:

"Phew." Says a white tiger, "We finally made it" as a smaller orange tiger comes up behind him. "Daddy," the orange tiger says. "I'm tired. Can we get out of Guardian Beast form now?"

All of a sudden, the spirit of a silver Dragon descends close by and walks over to the two tigers and teleports them to the Staranian Palace and Highest Military Base. Flash and Tigra suddenly find themselves de transformed.

"Welcome General Flash." says a young man with silver spiky hair. "We all thought you were dead, since you were stationed in Orange Sector when it got annihilated by the Saiyans."

"Forgive me, my Prince, Tigra and I are the only survivors."

"There was nothing you could do. It was a miracle you made it out alive. So, now that you are here, what are your orders, my General.?" Replies the prince as he bows.

"But Prince Rayon, you are royalty. _YOU_ should be ordering _ME._" says Flash.

"Now is a time of military operation. You are a General, I am a Captain. You outrank me, Command is yours," Replies Rayon.

All this time, Tigra was just watching them, confused.

Meanwhile in Red Sector:

King Cold, Frieza, and the Ginyu Force sense the danger and take to the sky as they watch the Saiyan Army get buried by the red hot molten lava, when suddenly, they heard something from beneath them. "Double Sunday!" Shouts a Saiyan Child of 13 years old, as he temporarily clears a spot around him from the lava. With a slight admiration of this boy's dedication, King Cold decides to go down and rescue him and bring him back up to the sky with the others. "Good job down there soldier. May I ask your name?"

"I am Raditz, Son of Bardock." the Boy replies.

"General Bardock?" asks King Cold with surprise.

"Yes Sir, This is my first mission." says Raditz in return.


	9. The Sword of Fiery Passion

Sorry for not Updating last week, I was busy. I was busy this week too, but between the two weeks, I was able to get an Update out. YAY.

Chapter 9: The Sword of Fiery Passion

As the Lava cools, Captain Ardor is laughing maniacally because he buried the whole Saiyan Army in the Lava. Suddenly from behind him he hears something he has heard many times before, "This is the Ultimate Fire technique, Blazing Inferno!" Captain Ardor gets hit and falls to the ground unconscious.

Watching this from the air is Raditz, King Cold, Frieza, and the Ginyu Force. "This is nice," says King Cold, "We'll just let them Fight among themselves and then we will wipe out the rest of them."

"So, Its Lieutenant Bunsen." says Captain Ardor when he wakes up. "You know this is an act of Insubordination, do you not?"

"Not when you're not worthy to be called a Captain of the Staranian Peace Force" replies Lieutenant Bunsen.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Captain Ardor harshly.

"You didn't make sure all were dead." replies Lieutenant Bunsen, "You are shirking off on your honorable duties. You are a disgrace to the SPF, and it would be my honor to kill you!"

"Is that so? Blazing Inferno!" Shouts Captain Ardor as Lieutenant Bunsen dodges.

"Fire won't hurt me, you fool!" Says Lieutenant Bunsen as he draws his sword. "Blazing Slash!"

"NO! My right arm!" Cries Captain Ardor, as his arm falls to the ground. "Now I won't be able to use 'Blazing Inferno', my ultimate technique!"

"Now I will Show you something I learned while I was stationed in Black Sector!" Shouts Lieutenant Bunsen. "Shadow Fire!" At this, a flaming black orb speeds toward Captain Ardor and disintegrates him immediately. During all this, Some of the soldiers were loyal to Lieutenant Bunsen, while others to Captain Ardor. They were also fighting each other. As a result, only half of the original Red Sector force remained.


End file.
